battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
High King Dwight Bloodhammer
High King Dwight Bloodhammer was a Dwarven leader, the first King of the dwarven kingdoms, and the first leader to hold talks with The Tarvalan Empire. Early History Dwight Bloodhammer was born in the Ironhammer hills of western Markoth. His family was one of above average means. His father, Darren Bloodhammer traded in gemstones, and rare minerals found in the deeper sections of the southern Ironhammer mines. Dwight took an early interest in mining operations that his father ran, often being seen in the mines, exploring with his father nervously in tow. Dwight grew into an avid collector of gemstones, amassing a vast collection which he then sold for a large amount of money to a travelling merchant. Dwight's father began teaching him the business once he turned 20, with hopes he would want to become a gem trader like his father. But something else called to Dwight. He began to research and ask questions about the throne. With a few sightings of the High King coming and leaving the kingdom, coupled with a lack of knowledge about the throne from his father, Dwight began learning and eventually joined the military. Rise to Power Dwight Excelled in the Dwarven military, learning how to swing a hammer and mastering boar riding within a few short years. He trained relentlessly in the pits, preferring dual short hammers to the traditional long handled sledge hammer. Dwight joined the mounted boar unit after just four years of training, leading a unit on a campaign in 102 BT to a nearby settlement in order to prevent construction of a fortification near to the foothills of the Ironhammer. This battle was accounted as The Battle of East Ridge. Despite Dwight's talent for leadership and combat, he was not of noble blood, and thus would never be accepted as an heir to the throne unless he would be able to challenge the house directly. Dwight decided he would use the Rite of Ironblood to challenge the throne, calling out High King Anglar to defend his family. By the Rite of Ironblood, the challenger can submit a challenge to the family in power, they can then elect a family member to defend their name, and the throne. Should the challenger lose, they are exiled from the lands until death, should the challenger win, the defeated party can then elect another to defend the throne, if they are also defeated, then they must vacate the throne and swear loyalty to the new throne. Dwight waited until the annual grand feast of 89 BT to lay his challenge, in front of 15,000 stunned dwarves. There was outrage, with other families claiming they had more right to rule and would take up the challenge instead. But High King Anglar was not one for allowing the inciting of insurrection. He decided he would face this challenge. Due to the custom of the rite, many High Kings marry their daughters into families with warriors, in an effort to safeguard themselves from being dethroned. High King Anglar elected his second son, Renite Skallshield to face Dwight in the initial combat. Renite and Dwight had fought together for many years, being in the same unit during many battles. Neither wanted to kill the other, but the ferocity of the crowd, and the threat of his father's wrath drove Renite to land the first solid blow and knock Dwight to the ground after fierce melee. Unfortunately, Renite had no desire to kill his friend, and instead hesitated in delivering the final blow before Dwight regained his feet. Dwight delivered a swift strike to the chin of Renite, and finished him with lightning speed to prevent the suffering of his beloved comrade. Surprised by his ability to dispatch a friend, High King Anglar was reluctant to step into the pit. But the city demanded it. They saw him as a coward for not facing him initially. and with Dwight bloodied and exhausted in the pit already, Anglar reluctantly accepted. The combat was brutal, hideous and unforgiving, with both combatants disarming the other in a grappling struggle, before Anglar held Dwight in a stranglehold. Dwight kicked and grabbed at Anglar, The crowd deafeningly loud as his other hand searched for something on the ground to swing. His hand wrapped around the handle of Anglar's axe, whistling through the air and catching Anglar in the shoulder, severing his arm cleanly. The screaming silenced everyone, as Anglar staggered backward in shock, blood pouring to the ground. Dwight stood, picking up the Axe again and pointing it at the wounded King. "For years we have stayed in these hills. Our people know nothing of the cities and riches beyond our noses. I seek to bring upon the age of Dwarves!" The crowd roared as he slammed the axe down on Anglar and completed the process. Policy regarding outsiders Dwight's policies regarding the outside world was not something the people of Ironhammer were prepared for. He immediately set about training a new military force, which was met with excitement and enthusiasm from the council. The force was designed to travel long range, and to be able to do sustained conflict with limited resources. After establishing this force, High King Dwight Bloodhammer marched his army to the nearest kingdom of Byzoria, and Demanded an audience with the leadership, much to both sides surprise. He offered peace talks, trade deals and access to the supply of minerals the dwarves had little need for. The offer was taken up with minimal debate from the Byzorian side. Upon the return home with merchants from Byzoria, public outrage swept the Dwarven states. Their king had acted without their knowledge, dealing with outsiders and putting the Kingdom at risk. As the King continued to meet with outside parties, and foreigners, discontent grew. Major battles Details to come. Death In 63BT, with dissent at high levels, and the dwarf lords discussing the next challenge, one dwarf in particular rose to the head of the planning party. Fifer Hammertone. He personally disliked the dealing of outsiders, but also believed that the dwarves would see the worst of the deals, losing their rights to mine the hills, and giving dwarven resources away for minimal, if any return. The Council was in outrage, as Fifer whipped them into a frenzy over the possibility of letting foreign nations into Ironhammer to mine their resources, or the sale of their business operations to other nations. So the plans were laid. After the major meeting of nearby kingdoms took place in 61 BT, a feast was held in honour of the business deal. The feast took place in the grand hall of Redforge. The council had left Fifer, in charge of the plot, in which the King would be stabbed upon retiring to his chambers after the feast. He organised five assassins to wait by his room, whilst the King was preparing for the festivities. The event was a huge success, food filled every inch of the table as the Dwarven Kingdoms welcomed every ruler able to make the journey. Gifts were laid at the throne as people entered, and respects were paid to Bloodhammer, as the council scowled at their traitorous High King. As the feast was under full swing, Fifer noticed something amiss. Word was spreading of the terms of the contracts. That the dwarves would not only keep their mountains, but would be paid handsomely for their metals, far more than they'd typically pay other Dwarves. Whispers also reached Fifer that the King had heard the disapproval of the Lords, and had negotiated that the defense of the mountains would be paramount, with foreign nations paying for fortifications to be built for the dwarves to man. As Fifer heard this, he pulled another Lord aside, who agreed that the murder should not take place. The agreement was shared with three others, as Fifer attempted to find the High King, who he witnessed leaving the Grand hall toward his chamber. Hammertone pushed and shoved his way through the crowds of mingling people, tearing up the stairs and sprinting down the hallway toward the King's open door. As he entered, the King stood, surrounded by Assassins. High King Bloodhammer was found to have received multiple stab wounds to the neck, hands, chest and back. In 60 BT, Fifer Hammertone was charged with Plotting to murder, Treason, and Regicide. He was tried and convicted by a court of Dwarves and was sentenced to death. During his incarceration, some time before the execution, he vanished from his cell. He has yet be located but was presumed officially deceased in 30 BT.